The Second Bug Jar
by Soul Eater Kishin
Summary: Providence got a very special invitation to the EVO City. Death City has been under a protective shield since the incident so why would they drop them now?


"So providence yet again didn't tell us something important. That's such a surprise." Rex grumbled sitting in the providence ship beside Six and Bobo, Doctor Holiday sitting across from them. "Bobo?" Rex questioned and the ape shook his head. "You got to be kidding me they told you before me!" Rex let out a groan.

"It simply hadn't come up before Rex." Doctor Holiday said in a calm voice trying to lessen Rex's general annoyance. "For a long time, there was no need. Nothing could get in or out. Like the Bug Jar."

"Like the Bug Jar? What makes it different now?" Rex leaned forward in his seat slightly as if to hear her better, but it was Six who answered.

"We were invited in." Six stated plainly not even moving in acknowledgment.

"Invited in! You mean providence wasn't even in control of it and they just let this place sit there?"

"Seems kind of unprovidence like to me," Bobo commented itching his ear with one of his feet.

"Trust me they didn't have a choice." Six said leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Death City is fascinating for the research of Evos. Reports from around the area say its an entire working city of Evos." Holiday said in excitement as she typed away on a tablet bringing up an old picture of the city and showing it to Rex. "It's believed the researchers on the nanite project had a secret base there."

"Reminds me of Van Kleiss's gang." Rex's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hence why we aren't just sending Doctor Holiday. She requested us specifically." Six explained before once again going silent.

"You -uh requested us Doc?" Rex leaned over to her giving a flirtatious look.

"Of course, I'd want providence's best and with Bobo and you being Evos it might ease tension." Holiday said turning off her tablet and putting it in her bag.

"Oh," Rex simply stated with a slight frown causing Bobo to laugh before sympathetically patting Rex's back.

"We are arriving shortly." Said the providence agent driving the jet after awhile. Curiously Rex looked outside seeing nothing, but desert and even more desert. Then finally inside seeing a large purplish orb in the ground and inside that... More desert.

"Where is the city?" Rex mumbled not really expecting a response.

"The bubble stretches out miles from the city." Doctor Holiday answered. Standing up as the jet landed. They all walked out, Rex stretching as they did so. Some Providence agents brought out two of their cycles from the storage areas. Parking them beside Holiday and Six. Holiday smiled and thanked them while Six remained silent.

Outside the bubble, two teens stood leaned against an orange and yellow motorcycle. The girl looks completely normal. Rex even wondered if she was an Evo at all or simply a regular person or maybe she's like him. The boy, on the other hand, didn't look normal at all. Long white quills on his head that sort of resembled hair gave it away. As did the long claws and tail.

Bobo climbed onto Rex's shoulder whispering into his ear. "He kind of looks like a porcupine and a lion had a child." Rex snorted slightly rolling his eyes at his old friend. As he shifted the bag on his back making Bobo become unbalanced.

"So, you two were sent for us?" Doctor Holiday questioned a little surprised.

"Sure are! Doctor Holiday I presume?" The girl said giving a smile. Holiday nodded her head so the girl continued. "My name is Maka Albarn EAT student and this is my partner Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater what kind of name is that?" Bobo laughed and Soul glared at him his deep red eyes glowing slightly.

"And what's your name Bozo the monkey." Soul hissed his quills going up slightly. Six stepped between them stiff as always and ready to pull out his swords if necessary.

"I'm sorry about him, he's...immature... " Holiday quickly said trying to ease the tension which got a glare from Bobo. "His name is actually Bobo, this is Six and that's Rex." she gestures to each of them as she said their names. "I have to admit I'm surprised they sent kids to pick us up."

"EAT students are taught advanced combats as well as diplomatic skill. Some of us are better at them than others." Make gave a sly glance at Soul who rolled his eyes. "Soul if you would." He got up from his spot of leaning on his bike and walked up to the bubble raising a hand and extending his claws further before swiping at the bubble. Making large tears in it the fragments of the bubble glowing. "Please follow us before it closes," Maka said gesturing to the large hole in the bubble.

Six and Holiday got on the providence bikes while Rex made his bike. This got a surprised look from Soul and Maka who were under the impression they killed most Evos. They shrugged it off for now and got onto Soul's bike. Riding into the land of Death City.

* * *

Rex sped up his bike keeping up to Soul who glanced at him with a slight glare. "What's with hidden bases and being surrounded with desert am I right?" Rex playfully said trying to get the two young EVOs to talk to him.

"Saying Death City is hidden is like saying New York is hidden," Soul grumbled speeding up his bike. To which Rex sped up his own. "Cactus," Soul said simply in warning.

"Huh? ACK!" Rex rammed straight into a cactus turning back into his regular form now with little thorns sticking out of his face to which Bobo who had been riding on his back began to laugh.

"Smooth chief, Smooth." Bobo chuckled and received a slight glare from Rex. Bobo playfully grabbed one of the thorns pulling it out from Rex's cheek.

Holiday and Six drove past him causing sand to kick up and making Rex cough heavily. "Gee thanks, guys," Rex grumbled. "I see this is going to be a great trip." He pulled out another thorn before building his bike again and speeding ahead to catch up to the teen's bike. When he did he glared at Soul and Maka.

Soul let out a laugh snorting slightly when he did. "Hey, I told you about the cactus don't glare at me." Maka sighed shaking her head at the two.

"Soul be nice," Maka said holding onto Soul tightly so she doesn't fall off the bike. Soul grumbled something under his breath no one really heard. "So you are an EVO working for providence seems counter-intuitive at best."

"I've been with them for a long time they are... Practically my family especially Six and Holiday." Rex said this time keeping an eye ahead as to not run into anymore conveniently timed cacti.

"Hey, why do you always leave out the chimp?" Bobo said in a playful grumpy tone rubbing the back of Rex's head.

"Aw, I love you to Bobo," Rex said his voice dripping with a mix of sarcasm and genuine feeling. "Why do you ask? uh, Maka wasn't it?"

"Providence isn't usually known for being... diplomatic with EVOs," Maka said with a slight sigh. "So it's surprising." Soul again grumbled under his breath something about bringing Providence to here is 'uncool'.

Behind the teens, Six and Holiday follow close beside each other. "See this can be good for Rex talking to kids his age that are like him. It can be some needed support." Holiday smiled at Six who was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not sure if more distractions are what he needs." Six said coldly and simply.

"Six, he is a teenager distraction are good are do you really want him to end up like-" She cuts herself off as if pretending to cough as she had almost slipped and said 'end up like you'. Six simply raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Soul stopped as the ground began to rumble. "Oh no." Soul hissed his quills spiking up completely on instinct and almost hitting Maka with them in the process. Suddenly a large warm like creature burst out of the ground in front of the group. Rex instinctively made his gauntlet build ready to attack and Six drew his swords as he stopped the bike.

"Wow, Providence really is something huh?" Maka said calmly almost in an annoyed tone. "It's a worm, just leave it be and it will get out of our hair." And as she said after a few minutes of awkward silence the worm went back underground and Soul started driving to the City once more. This time in awkward silence as they pull up. Their bikes rumbling over the brick laid roads.

"Hey Cheif for a town of EVOs doesn't seem to be a lot of you know EVOs or people," Bobo commented looking around the empty streets.

"They are probably scared of us," Rex responded in a saddened. "Get the feeling we aren't liked here."

"No kidding Cheif."

They soon drove up to an old building with humongous steps leading up to the entrance. Soul parked his Bike and then walked to the steps with Maka waiting a moment for the Providence agents. "Oh man, that's a lot of steps." Rex sighed looking up it. "Then again." Rex built his wings and Maka smirked slightly.

"So you can turn into a motorcycle, have gauntlets, and fly?" Maka said more of a statement than a question. "I'll race you."

"Race me?" Rex said confused looking at Maka before large white wings momentarily looking like they are made of light before becoming more solid. Rex smirked. "A race it is." With that, they both flew up the stairs

Soul walked up the steps behind them with an annoyed tone. "Could have offered me a ride!"

After a long walk up Holiday spoke as Maka prided herself in winning the race. "This building looks like it's ancient."

"Don't know about ancient, but it's at least 800 years old minus the new repairs obviously," Maka explained. "This building's been in Lord Deaths family for quite some time."

"Wait, Lord Death?" Rex gulped looking at them with a part shocked and part frightened expression.

"I mentioned this in the briefing, Rex. Maybe you would have known if you weren't late." Six said and Rex groaned rolling his eyes.


End file.
